


The Cat Strikes Back

by vhsrights



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Tumblr Prompt, emily is oblivious, jj is jealous of sergio, sergio is cocky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29442975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vhsrights/pseuds/vhsrights
Summary: Her target laid poised on the other side of the room. He didn’t have a clue as to what was coming to him, or did he? The target had masterfully acquired enough time up to date, and that must not have been an easy task. His air of grace was haughty as well. JJ wasn’t intimidated. She had faced much worse.
Relationships: Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	The Cat Strikes Back

Her target laid poised on the other side of the room. He didn’t have a clue as to what was coming to him, or did he? The target had masterfully acquired enough time up to date, and that must not have been an easy task. His air of grace was haughty as well. JJ wasn’t intimidated. She had faced much worse.

She could handle one simple cat.  
Sergio was perched in Emily’s lap, enjoying the automatic rhythm of her pets against his fur. His purr was soft in the room, being overshadowed by the monotonous sound of the TV. However, JJ wasn’t paying attention to the TV. Her eyes were set on Sergio. 

He was in her spot.  
The cat had warmed up to her easily at the beginning of her and Emily’s relationship, but this was a whole new obstacle. The cat didn’t seem to fancy JJ’s increased time in Emily’s proximity. It was a spot that he had religiously presided over in the past. The king would not be dethroned that easily, or so he thought.

The brunette was somehow not privy to this war of wills. She had simply settled against one side of the couch and welcomed Sergio into her lap. JJ had mentioned Sergio’s need for one or twice before jokingly, but things were now starting to get out of hand.

JJ’s plan needed to be set into motion. 

The woman slowly crept towards Emily from her side of the couch. It was a rather large 3 seater, leaving enough space for the three of them to spread out their respective spots. She pulled the blanket up to not disturb Emily and stay off of Sergio’s radar. The documentary on the history of video games was a good distraction to the other two. 

Eventually, JJ was sitting up beside Emily and Sergio. She was almost at the most important part of her plan. Sergio stirred towards her and JJ froze. She couldn’t be sabotaged now. It was ‘do or die’.

In a split second, JJ grabbed Sergio’s favorite yarn toy out from behind her and into the cat’s eyesight. The cat wasn’t able to reach it from his spot so JJ antagonized him further by throwing it a little ways away onto the ground. She studied him and watched him hesitate in his spot. A small feeling of triumph came over her when she saw the cat jump down.

Now was her moment. 

JJ eagerly set her head down where Sergio had been presiding. Emily felt the pressure of the weight on her leg once more and began to pet whatever it was. She had been entranced by the mechanics and theory on the screen, not noticing her girlfriend’s sinister plot against her pet. JJ hummed out of delight when the soft pads of Emily’s fingers brushed against her forehead. Things were as they should be, and JJ’s plan had worked.

That was until Sergio realized what had happened. 

The cat had been preoccupied with the toy for a short five minutes. He had nipped and pawed at the yarn thing. But the cat’s interest and attention span were only so long. Coming to terms with how he had been played, Sergio turned to JJ and Emily. 

Two can play at that game, and so he made his move.  
Sergio sat where JJ had thrown the toy and meowed. He practically yelped in ‘cat’ for a solid 2 minutes before Emily decided to pay him any heed. 

“Sergio, what is it? Wait. How did you-” Emily saw her cat looking over at her sullenly from the ground, wondering what she had been petting. She looked down to find JJ, who was trying to seem as neutral as possible.

“I- Jayje? When did you get there?” Emily had been really captivated by the doc, and that made her confusion much more apparent. 

“Oh, you know I’ve been here for a while,” JJ spoke and hoped to not alert Emily to her actions. She stuck her tongue out at Sergio when the brunette wasn’t looking, to which the cat bared his teeth.

“Wait, so then what’s wrong, Sergio? What’s gotcha down?” Emily tried to figure out why Sergio was behaving like this. 

“I think he’s fine. Besides, he has his toy so he’ll be okay. We should focus on the documentary; it’s starting to get really interesting.” JJ spoke a tad too soon and Emily caught on to the fact that there was probably something fishy going on. 

“Oh really? So you liked the parts about the nano capacitors in the Wii U Game chips?” Emily asked JJ, who simply looked back at her as if she had switched languages.

“Yeah, thought so. So, what’s going on? Is there something you want to tell me, Jen?” JJ realized that she had been caught and the only way out, was through.

“Sergio stole my spot, so I took it back. That’s all.” Emily laughed at the statement and then realized that the blonde was being serious.

“Really, Jayje? That’s what this is about? He’s just my cat; you could’ve told me.” Emily was still snickering, which intensified, as JJ pouted like a child.

“But- but- I just wanted your attention. I’m your girlfriend after all. I do have a minimum cuddle limit.” Emily smiled and took in JJ’s statement. 

She regarded Sergio’s dramatic behavior and laughed, realizing what had taken place right beside her.

“Oh alright, alright. Serg, you know it’s my lady’s time right now to have her spot. You get a lot of time with me as it is. JJ, come here.” Emily pulled the blonde close, making sure to constantly have some form of physical contact.

JJ had won. She was victorious over the simple, black cat, for now at least.

**Author's Note:**

> this is the last of my tumblr prompt OSs for now :) if you have a jemily prompt you want me to write lmk, you can send me a dm or ask on my tumblr @vhsrights! enjoy


End file.
